


Digestif

by Nary



Category: Venetia - Georgette Heyer
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Kissing, Lazy Sex, Nipple Play, Open Marriage, Orgy Aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their guests had tired them both out quite thoroughly, but now all had departed, leaving Lord Damerel and his bride to their own devices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digestif

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Measured_Words](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/gifts).



Their guests had tired them both out quite thoroughly, but now all had departed, leaving Lord Damerel and his bride to their own devices. "Are you utterly exhausted?" Venetia inquired as she retrieved her slippers from where they had fallen, beneath the divan. 

"It was a most... strenuous evening," Damerel admitted, taking his wife's hand as they retreated to the bedchamber they shared. Venetia had a chamber of her own as well, of course, but it was mainly used for storing her gowns and jewels, as she much preferred to sleep alongside her beloved, and he certainly did not dissuade her in this odd habit. "However, I don't believe I'm about to fall asleep just yet."

"Oh, lovely," Venetia said with a knowing smile. Neither of them had much in the way of clothing to remove, but what little they still wore, they cast aside carelessly when they reached the bed.

Damerel embraced her warmly once they were ensconced beneath the covers, wrapping an arm about her waist to draw her close. "I may be rendered moderately incapable, but you need not fear I would leave you unsated."

Venetia stretched languidly, raising her arms above her head, making it irresistibly tempting for her husband to kiss the tips of her breasts as they lifted as well. "I should not say completely unsated, my love, for I've had a most enjoyable night. But I believe I have room for a little _digestif_."

She brought his hand down to her hip, then, parting her thighs slightly, accepted his offering, sighing contentedly. His fingers insinuated themselves into her, rousing her swiftly and skilfully, making her squirm and shudder and finally peak and, at last, sink into a drowsy lethargy. "Thank you," she murmured, her words slurred. "Again in the morning?"

"But of course," he promised, and by the time he moved to kiss her brow, she was thoroughly asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
